


Hammock

by aniihoee8784



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute stuff bro, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniihoee8784/pseuds/aniihoee8784
Summary: scenario: person b is asleep on person a’s chest so person a lets one foot fall on the floor in hopes that person b will keep sleeping (i found this prompt on pinterest hihihihi)
Relationships: Tsukishimia Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Hammock

tsukishima’s shirt was beginning to stick to his back. it was breezy in his backyard, but the heat was still relentless. as comfortable as this hammock was, it was time to get back inside.

he nudged at the weight lying on his chest. “Oi, (name), get off me already,” he said to the dark head of hair facing him. it’s owner didn’t move.

tsukishima clicked his tongue. he gently grabbed your shoulder to push you away when he heard the lightest snore. he froze instantly.

“(Name)?” he spoke once again, and this time you did move. you rubbed your head against his chest and dragged your arm up to your face. tsukishima could feel the warmth from your palm through his shirt. soon enough, you started snoring again.

he grinned at the sleeping figure beside him. he doubted you were gonna wake up any time soon.

tsukishima adjusted his position a little so he could lie comfortably. he let his foot fall to the ground. very gently, he pushed a little to let the hammock swing.

“might as well,” he thought to himself as he let his mind drift off into silence.


End file.
